


It's just like the movies

by MaroonDragon



Series: Stories HDHale made me write [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Moviestar!AU, Stiles is Peter's assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonDragon/pseuds/MaroonDragon
Summary: Peter is the hottest actor in Hollywood, so how did Stiles end up with him?





	It's just like the movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HDHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/gifts).



> This is loosely based on a RP I did with HD-Hale a while ago, and part of his birthday gift which I (finally) got to give to him!

“Goddamnit, Peter. Where the hell are you.” Stiles muttered, dodging various people passing him by on the set as he furiously texted on his phone. The man should have been there an hour ago already, and the producers were getting antsy. It never really set a good example if their main star wasn’t there to do the promotional work for their show. Peter Hale being late for this kind of thing would no doubt be spun into some kind of slanderous story about the man’s diva-like tendencies. Granted, they would not be entirely wrong, given the amount of time the actor spent primping and fussing in front of the mirror each morning.

 

As if on cue, Peter’s car rolled up to the curb, leaving the man to step out of it, carrying two steaming cups of coffee. For a moment, Stiles was dragged back to five years earlier.

           

                                                X

 

Being an assistant to a movie star had never been Stiles’ dream job. He had never really thought of serving someone else to be his lifelong passion. What had been a job to support the bills, did become something he was good at though. The constant changes and challenges were great for his ADHD, and the pay was not too shabby either. It allowed him to travel across the world, which was a big bonus as well.

 

Unfortunately, it also meant having to drag his current boss out of bed at five in the morning, and whining at him until he managed to show up on time for meetings. Peter Hale was anything but an easy client. The number of previous assistants he had could attest to that, but Stiles had been part of his life for five years already. He knew Peter cared. Which was why he wasn’t surprised that when the man finally showed up for his meeting, he was carrying two cups of coffee, of which one was the sugary goodness that Stiles needed to get through the day.

 

“You are more than an hour late, and you’re needed in the trailer for make-up and hair.” He complained, even as he opened up his phone again to start typing to make sure everyone knew the star of the movie had arrived.

 

“I don’t need that much work. They can do it in five minutes, and we’ll still be on time.” Leave it to Peter Hale to be so assured in his looks that he did not mind going on camera in high definition with barely any help from the make-up department.

 

“Peter, you know the directors are already not particularly happy with all this, and you left me alone with the wicked witch of Hollywood for an hour. You know she devours guys like me for breakfast.” Kate Argent was the devil incarnate, and she was currently on her tenth or twentieth split from Peter’s nephew. Which meant that she flirted with every man in her vicinity, or she eviscerated them. In the case of Peter, she seemed to enjoy doing both. If only because flirting with him grossed the man out and she knew it. That love-hate relationship was probably why so many people enjoyed their ‘chemistry’ on screen.

 

“My apologies, Stiles. But I think we both know that the less time that I spend with her in private, means the better the interview will go.” Peter hummed, not sounding all that apologetic for having avoided Kate in the process.

 

“Your sister would like for you to take her out to dinner tonight. She thinks it’s good for publicity if you two are seen together outside of the movie.” There were a lot of things Stiles could say about Peter’s manager, but shrewd was Talia’s middle name. The Hale’s were Hollywood royalty, and she ruled her family with an iron fist. In Stiles’ opinion, she treated Peter like a very bankable black sheep of the family.

 

“Honestly, Talia can go suck on a lemon for all I care. I’m not going out for dinner with that bitch.” Peter grumbled around his coffee, and Stiles couldn’t agree more.

 

“She wants you to find someone to date though. Just to show you can be more than just a ‘Man-whore’. A couple of months tops, a few dates here and there where you don’t sleep with other people.” Just saying it made bile rise in Stiles’ throat, but he powered through. Peter was not looking for anything serious, and Stiles was not going to be stupid enough to be a notch on the man’s bedpost. Even if he really, really, wanted to.

 

 

“Well then, set up dinner tonight at that Italian place you like, and we can discuss it then. I’m sure we can find someone suitable.”

 

 

                                                X

 

Stiles shook his head, moving forward to peck his husband on the lips. “You’re late. As your manager, I really shouldn’t have to remind you how important this movie is to a lot of people.”

 

That dinner five years ago had sent them on a new path, with Peter ditching Hollywood for a while to star in a gay version of Beauty and the Beast on the London stage. It had been a shocking turn from romantic action movie star, to making his bisexual orientation publically known on the West-End stage.

 

Now, Peter was back in Hollywood, with Stiles as his manager, promoting one of the first big romantic action movies featuring an LGBT+ couple as the main stars.

 

“My apologies, but your daughter wouldn’t go to sleep.” The man huffed, motioning at the four-year-old currently on his hip. “She wanted to see her dad.” 

 

“You’re spoiling her.” Stiles huffed, taking Malia from Peter’s arms, along with the coffee, so that the man could actually go to see the make-up department.

 

Malia had been a surprise for both of them, but Peter had taken to fatherhood like a duck to water. It didn’t hurt that the fans ate it all up. Malia, the unexpected result of a one-night stand, now being raised by the notorious bad boy. She was going to turn five in two weeks. A big party was planned for the birthday girl to celebrate her, and the fact that she was officially Stiles’ daughter as well as of last month.

 

“Well, come on then my little coyote. Let’s go see papa and uncle Chris charm the press.”


End file.
